This invention relates to cover for cooking ovens or kettles of the bell-shape type. More particularly this invention is an improvement over the bell-shaped cover or chamber of my pending application U.S. Ser. No. 526,341 filed on Nov. 22, 1974, now abandoned; the improvement consists in that the cover mentioned in my earlier application is of a single unit. Such type of cover construction offers difficulties in that it only provides a single cooking chamber above the grill. In addition, such type of cover is a bulky unit that cannot be easily stored. On the contrary, my improved cover is composed of several interengageable units that when assembled form a telescopeable double-walled cover and when disassembled it is a pliable unit that can be easily stored occupying the minimum space. Another advantage of my improved cover is that when fully assembled it offers sufficient space so that it can cover big pieces that are desired to be cooked such as it would be the case for turkeys.
It should be realized that my cover is also an improvement over the prior art covers of kettles such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,906; the cover described in the SNR KETTLE marketed by the Charm Glow Product Co., or of the one unit cover of the kettle sold by the KING-SEELY THERMOS CO. kettle grill model 7873-50, of Freeport, Ill.